Wendell's Last Straw: A Wendell & Vinnie Fan Fiction Story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Wendell has had it with Vinnie trying to change him.


Wendell's Last Straw: A Wendell & Vinnie Fan Fiction Story

It was morning at Vinnie Bassett's apartment in Los Angeles. Vinnie was cooking breakfast for Wendell, which was bacon, eggs and sausage, even though Wendell usually only eats the eggs. Wendell woke up in the mini-library he calls his bedroom, goes down the stairs, and into the living room.

"What do I smell this morning?" Wendell asked.

"The usual," Vinnie asked. "Eggs for you, bacon and sausage for me"

"Ah, eggs," Wendell said. "The key to making a nutritious breakfast a nutritious breakfast"

"As usual, that doesn't make sense," Vinnie said. "Anyway, it's the weekend, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know," Wendell said. "I already did my homework for the weekend, so I guess I could catch up on my reading."

"Catch up on your reading?" Vinnie asked. "Aren't you going to do anything fun?"

"Reading is fun," Wendell said. "Especially when you're reading a book with so many plot twists."

"Reading is not fun," Vinnie said. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, reading is fun to me," Wendell said. "So, if I want to read, you should let me."

"Fine, you go read yourself bored," Vinnie said. "When you do, let me know. We can do something fun together."

"Okay, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said then started to leave.

"But, not right now," Vinnie said. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said and then sat on one of the stools in the living room in front of the kitchen table. Wendell had the eggs while Vinnie enjoyed the bacon and sausage.

"Thanks for the eggs, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said as he was leaving the living room.

"You're welcome, Wendell," Vinnie said. "Enjoy your boring world of books."

Wendell went to his bedroom, picked up a book, sat on his desk and started reading it. About ten pages in his book, Vinnie came in the bedroom.

"Yes, Uncle Vinnie?" Wendell asked.

"Hey, Wendell, want to go to the park?" Vinnie asked.

"Not right now, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said. "If you want to go by yourself that is fine. I can take care of myself. Plus, I'll be reading all day."

"Okay, fine, stay in your boring world while I enjoy the park," Vinnie said and then left the bedroom.

Wendell continued to read his book and grew rather intrigued in what he was reading. Eventually, all of the reading made Wendell tired and he laid his head on his desk and went to sleep. When Vinnie returned from the park, he went to Wendell's bedroom to check on Wendell. When he noticed that Wendell was asleep, he said to himself, "He just bored himself to sleep."

While Vinnie was still in the bedroom, Wendell woke up, noticed that his uncle was in his bedroom, and asked, "Did you have fun in the park?"

"I sure did," Vinnie said. "Why were you lying down on your desk?"

"I read so much, I got tired and I fell asleep," Wendell said.

"Oh, I thought you had bored yourself to sleep," Vinnie said.

"No, I was rather intrigued in what I was reading," Wendell said.

"Okay, I lost you there," Vinnie said. "So, you liked what you were reading?"

"Exactly," Wendell said.

"I don't get why you think reading is fun," Vinnie said. "Playing video games is fun. Playing in the park is fun. Going to the beach is fun. Reading is not fun."

"The beach does sound fun," Wendell said.

"Want to go?" Vinnie asked.

"Sure," Wendell said. "It's a good atmosphere for reading."

"Fine, bring a book or two," Vinnie said. "But, we're going to surf and enjoy the ocean while you're there."

"Okay, we can get our swimming suit on," Wendell said.

Vinnie went to his bedroom to change into his swimming suit while Wendell did the same in the comfort of his bedroom. Once they changed, Wendell grabbed a couple of books, Vinnie collected the beach materials and they both left the apartment complex. Vinnie drove himself and Wendell to the beach and they set up their beach materials at the beach.

"So, want to go surfing?" Vinnie asked.

"No, I don't want to go surfing," Wendell said.

"Do you at least want to enjoy the ocean?" Vinnie asked.

"Fine, let's enjoy the ocean," Wendell said.

Wendell and Vinnie went to the ocean. At first, Wendell just stood at the edge of the ocean and enjoyed the waves, but Vinnie wanted to splash the ocean water all over Wendell.

"Stop it, Uncle Vinnie!" Wendell kept telling Vinnie every time he splashed water on Wendell. Vinnie laughed and continued splashing the water on Wendell. After a while, Wendell began running, but Vinnie ran after him, continuing to splash water on him against his will. After a few minutes of running and resisting his uncle, Wendell stopped and then said, "Stop it, Uncle Vinnie! Just stop it! I am sick of you always trying to brainwash me!"

"But, Wendell, I was just having . . ." Vinnie said.

Wendell interrupts with a rant: "I don't care, Uncle Vinnie! I know you think splashing people with water, playing video games, watching hours and hours of TV, and going to sports games is fun, but I don't! I think that reading books, learning something new every day, enjoying the ocean waves and tutoring fellow students is fun, okay? Stop trying to change me! I don't want to change! I like myself just the way that I am so stop trying to make me like you, okay?"

Near the end of his rant, Wendell's voice began to break, and by the time he was finished, he buried his head in his hands and began to cry softly.

"Wendell . . ." Vinnie started, but paused and watched his nephew cry tears. After a few moments, he said, "But, Wendell, I am trying to get you to have fun."

"But, what you think is fun is a lot different than what I think is fun," Wendell said. "When will you ever realize that?"

"Okay, you got a point," Vinnie said. "I just want to spend time with you."

"I appreciate that," Wendell said. "But, we're from two different worlds."

Vinnie put his arm around Wendell as if he was hugging him, and said, "I don't care about that. What matters is that you have someone that will take good care of you."

"I know, and I appreciate that," Wendell said. "I just feel like you're trying to change me."

"I'm sorry, Wendell," Vinnie said. "Sometimes, I do forget that we're from two different worlds. I just hope I can find something we can enjoy together."

"But, what if we don't?" Wendell said.

"I will love you the same," Vinnie said.

"Thanks, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said.

"Listen, why don't you enjoy the atmosphere and read a book?" Vinnie asked.

"Thank you," Wendell said.

Wendell returned to where he and his uncle set up the beach materials. He picked up one of the books that he left behind and started reading the book. By reading the book, Wendell felt relaxed. In between pages, Wendell enjoyed the atmosphere of the ocean and was soothed by the sound of the ocean waves. Eventually, Wendell felt so relaxed that he lied down and continued reading the book lying down. The soothing ocean waves eventually put Wendell to sleep.

About two hours later, Vinnie went to where Wendell was, and woke him up.

"Hey, Wendell, we're going back to the apartment," Vinnie said.

"Okay, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said. "Did you have fun?"

"I sure did," Vinnie said. "I hope you did."

"Well, once I started reading a book, I had fun," Wendell said. "Then the relaxing sounds of the ocean waves put me to sleep."

"Sounds like you enjoy peacefulness," Vinnie said.

"I do," Wendell said. "And I do forgive you for splashing water after I told you to stop it."

"Thanks, Wendell," Vinnie said. "Well, let's go."

"Okay, Uncle Vinnie," Wendell said.

Wendell and Vinnie packed up their beach materials and started for their apartment suite.


End file.
